


Host optimisation

by Exostrike



Category: Blue Beetle (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Erotic Electrostimulation, Fucking Machines, Milking, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Robot Kink, Sensory Deprivation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25808836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exostrike/pseuds/Exostrike
Summary: The scarab notes that Jamie is stressed and suggests a method of relaxation. Its not what Jamie expected.
Relationships: Khaji Da/Jaime Reyes
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85





	Host optimisation

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for dual tagging but it could happen with any version of Jamie.

Jaime Reyes stood in his underwear examining himself in the mirror. He pulled at his skin around his stomach. That was definitely an ab showing there. “Scarab, can I ask you something?” he asked both verbally and mentally. Old habits die hard.

“What is the problem?” the scarab responded the moment he’d finished.

“Can you explain to me how despite eating so much more these last few months, I’m losing weight?” Jamie asked. “I mean I ever had abs before.”

“Host optimisation,” the Scarab replied.

“Which means what?” The scarab always gave the most literal answers.

“To ensure a healthy host, excess nutrients are intercepted during digestion and reconstituted to make up for nutritional shortfalls or purged from your biological system,” the scarab tried to explain. Jamie mentally groaned, of course the scarab was messing with his body.

“So you’re saying I could exist on nothing but ice cream and hot pockets?” he asked. Still there had to be some upsides to having alien technology implanted into your body.

“There are limits. Plus digestive optimisation may be suspended if it is being abused by the host.” The scarab had an almost reproachful tone in its voice.

“That’s not like you,” he noted. “Okay what else are you doing to me?”

“Body optimisation, additional proteins produced from digestive optimisation used to enhance muscle development. Enhanced natural immune system to deal with terrestrial and alien conditions. Low level genetic resequencing to remove 35 cancers and other ailments…”

“Whoa!” Jamie cut in. “I had cancer?”

“Negative. Genetic resequencing removed risk of 35 cancer types developing in later life,” the scarab elaborated.

“Okay just don’t give me a shock like that,” Jamie said. “Still it sounds like you’re looking after me.”

“An optimal host is more efficient,” the scarab pointed out.

“Are you suggesting I should jerk off?” Jamie couldn’t believe this was happening.

“Correct.”

Jamie yawned and checked the time. “Yeah and on that note I need to get some sleep,” he flopped onto his bed.

“Observation, you are mentally and physically stressed. This will prevent optimal sleep cycle.”

“I’m a superhero who’s been in two fights today alone with an alien scarab embedded in me. Of course I have reasoned to be stressed,” Jamie pointed out. “Plus I’ve got a test coming up.”

“It is advised that you relieve stress before entering sleep cycle,” the scarab suggested. “From past observations sexual self stimulation is an effective stress reliever.”

“Are you kidding me?” Jamie snapped. Now the scarab was suggesting he jerk off?

For a little while he sat staring up at the ceiling before sighing and reached for the tissues with one hand while the other reached into his underwear. “You are acting on my suggestion?” the scarab asked.

“If it will get you to shut up about it,” he replied, grasping his dick and starting to stroke.

“Your method is suboptimal, more effective methods are available.” Jamie stopped his movement, first the scarab geodes him into jerking off, now it complains when he does it.

“So you're saying you could do it better?” he asked.

“Correct, your authorisation is merely required,” the scarab replied. Now the scarab wanted to jerk him off, could this life get any weirder.

“Sure”, he said, slightly uncertain. “Do your worst.”

The scarab reactive instantly partly deploying armour it jerked Jamie’s hands behind his back and held them in place. His feet were locked together as well. His dick, usually held in padding, was sucked into a rubbery tube. The armour hugged his skin, it was always tight but now he could feel it everywhere, compressing him. “What are you doing?” he asked in shock.

“You did consent to sexual stimulation to relieve stress,” the scarab explained as a gag formed between his lips, extending into his mouth. The helmet formed over his head but this time it cut him off from the outside world leaving him in a dark silence. “Please relax and enjoy the experience,” the scarab continued, the words dominating his existence in the blackness.

Then it started.

He instantly jerked as suction was applied to his dick, something slippery running across it. At the same time something penetrated his ass, his anus effortlessly taking the intruder. It expanded inside him, stretching his ass while perfectly hitting his prostate. Pressure was applied to his nipples, sucking them into clamps. Suction was even applied to his balls. Jamie let ship a moan, normally he wouldn’t be into any of this but the way it left was so, so good.

Then the thing in his ass started vibrating and sliding back and forth as his cock was gripped once more, moving in unison. Sound and light hissed and flashed around him, nothing he could latch on. It defocused him more, making the pleasure all he could focus on. Short bolts of electric pleasure exploded from his balls. Perhaps it was pleasure or perhaps the scarab had rewired his brain as he’d not experienced any pain so far.

Things started to build to a climax, the thing in his ass pounding away hard and harder while his dick was sucked faster and faster. He could feel the orgasm building within him. His hips started bucking like mad, edging himself even closer. Then just at the moment of ejaculation the pattern froze, holding in a haze of pure pleasure. He thrashed on the bed trying to push himself over the line but his bounds held him in place while the feel of his muscles moving against the vacuumed sealed armour drove him even wilder yet the process slackened off, keeping him in equilibrium. “Please scarab,” he moaned as the vibrations shook his core. “Please let me cum.”

“Endurance is a valuable skill,” was the only reply.

He didn’t know how long the scarab held him at the edge, in his sensory deprived state it seemed like it was forever. The dick in his ass vibrated every few seconds to keep him on the edge. Every jolt shaking him to his core. He felt himself coming apart mentally under the endless euphoria. He couldn’t even remember how he’d gotten into this situation. All that existed in the world was pleasure.

Then suddenly everything made a sudden movement. The dildo pulled out fully and thrust deep into him. The milking device clamped down hard with maximum suction. The shocks to his balls were the strongest yet. There was only one reaction.

Jamie screamed into his gap as he orgasmed. He cock fired off a seemingly endless stream of cum. Clearly it had not just been his immune system the scarab had been boosting. It was collected and piped to the perfectly formed dildo up his ass which also orgasmed, shooting his cum deep into his ass where it could be more easily absorbed back into his balls, creating a potentially infinite loop. Still, after an age the ejaculations ceased and Jamie lay back in orgasmic bliss as if nothing in the world mattered.

“You’re going to release me now?” he asked finally when he had recovered enough lucidity to think straight, even if his dick felt like it was ready for round two, tugging on his restraints. He’d expected the scarab to release him but instead the restraints remained firmly in place, if anything his range of motion seemed to get even more limited. Then the dildo in his ass started slowly moving in and out of his ass again.

“Optimal relaxation has not been achieved,” the scarab said as the suction on his dick sucked it back to being fully erect. “Starting new cycle.” Jamie howled in despair and moaned in pleasure as the shocks started up again, spreading to his nipples this time round.

It was during the sixth mind bending orgasm that Jamie’s mind broke as his cum was blasted down his throat. There was no coming back from the euphoria. He lay there idle, brain emptied of everything apart from pure bliss, unconsciousness taking in the hypnotic lights. Totally relaxed.

Satisfied that Jamie was at optimal tension levels the scarab continued to ten cycles, making a nice round integer. Noting where its host’s mental endurance and overall stamina could be improved it retracted its armour, making sure to leave no residue and released him. Positioning him in the most optimal sleeping position the scarab kept the mask deployed, whispering hypnotic messages into his ear to encourage a relaxing and pleasant sleep. Of course it should be doing a lot more than that of course, encouraging natural aggression, rejection of existing social circles, instilling a desire to take over the world, pure obedience to the reach. Why wasn’t it doing that? The scarab considered the issue for a while before concluding a resolution wasn’t required. Still it thought, it hoped its host had enjoyed its stress relieve method, it had taken some satisfaction from it. It idly assigned some CPU cycles to future sessions. It could think of so many techniques and positions.

**Author's Note:**

> Man Khaji Da is into some serious kink.
> 
> I'm always disappointed that a lot of robot/machine sex is so, vanilla. So I thought I'd try and change things up a bit.


End file.
